moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age: Collision Course
|language = English |release date = June 19, 2016 (Sydney Film Festival) July 22, 2016 (United States) |running = 94 minutes |rating = (Australia) |budget = $105 million |gross = $406 million}} Ice Age: Collision Course is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated film produced by Blue Sky Studios. It is the fifth installment in the Ice Age film series and a sequel to 2012's Ice Age: Continental Drift. Denis Leary, Ray Romano, Queen Latifah, John Leguizamo, Keke Palmer, Jennifer Lopez and Chris Wedge reprised their roles from the previous installment. Simon Pegg also reprised his role as Buck from the third film. Mike Thurmeier and Galen T. Chu directed the film. New additions to the cast include Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Adam DeVine, Nick Offerman, Max Greenfield, Stephanie Beatriz, Melissa Rauch, Carlos Ponce, Michael Strahan, Jessie J and Neil deGrasse Tyson. The film was released on July 22, 2016, by 20th Century Fox. Plot Scrat, trying to bury his acorn again, accidentally activates an abandoned alien ship that takes him into deep space, where he unwittingly sends several asteroids en route to a collision with Earth. Meanwhile, Manny is worried about the upcoming marriage between Peaches and her fiancé, Julian. Diego and his wife Shira want to start a family, but their fierce appearance tend to scare kids. Sid is dumped by his girlfriend, Francine, just as he is about to propose to her, and he laments his solitude. During Manny and Ellie's wedding anniversary party, some of the asteroids strike the place and the herd barely escape with their lives. Meanwhile, at the underground cavern, Buck returns a dinosaur egg back to its rightful owner after it was stolen by a trio of dromaeosaurs named Gavin, Gertie, and Roger. Buck discovers an ancient stone pillar and takes it to the surface, where he meets Manny and the others. Buck explains to the herd that according to the pillar, the asteroids had caused several extinctions in the past and with a massive one still incoming, he believes that the only place they could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones, as according to its engravings, they always fall at the same place. However, the three dromaeosaurs overhear their conversation, and Gavin and Gertie decide to stop them, believing that they could be safe from the impact, as they can fly, thus not only getting their revenge on Buck, but also killing all mammals and securing domination over Earth for their species. Roger is reluctant, but Gavin and Gertie strong-arm him into cooperating. As the herd travels to the crash site and pass some events cause by Scrat, they discover that the asteroids have electro-magnetic properties. Buck theorizes that if a huge quantity of smaller asteroids should be gathered and launched into orbit, they could attract the main asteroid as well and prevent it from falling on Earth. After facing several obstacles and the interference of the dromaeosaurs, the herd arrives at "Geotopia", a community of immortal animals formed inside one of the asteroids that have fallen long ago, where Sid meets Brooke, a female ground sloth who falls in love with him. However, Shangri Llama, the leader of Geotopia, refuses to cooperate with Buck's plan to send the city's crystals into space in order to prevent the imminent impact, as they are the key to the residents' longevity. Sid inadvertently destroys the entire city when he attempts to remove one of the stones to present Brooke with, immediately aging all of the Geotopians to their true ages. Once Brooke convinces the Geotopians that preventing the asteroid's fall is more important than their lost youth, they and the herd help with Buck's plan, which is to fill up a geyser with the crystals so that the pressure launches them into space to draw the asteroid away. Meanwhile, Scrat prepare to go back in the earth with his acorn, but makes the gigantic asteroid come more close. The dromaeosaurs attempt to intervene, but Buck convinces Roger that they will not be able to survive the asteroid, and he in turn convinces Gavin and Gertie to help. The plan works, and the asteroid is pulled back into space. The herd then departs back home, including Sid, who parts ways from Brooke, but just after they leave, an asteroid piece falls inside a hot spring, giving it rejuvenating properties and making the Geotopians and Sid's grandmother, who stayed behind with them, regain their youth. After the herd returns, Manny reconciles with Julian, Peaches and Julian celebrate their wedding, Diego and Shira become heroes to the kids who were scared of them before, and a rejuvenated Brooke appears during the ceremony to reunite with Sid and everybody dance. In the film's epilogue, Neil DeBuck Weasel explains how was Mars before. Then, Scrat keeps struggling to control the alien ship until it crashes Mars, destroying all life on the planet. Embarrassed, the unfortunate escapes quickly from Mars with the ship. In a mid-credits scene, Scrat finds his acorn and get beaten by some doors when the ship probably goes to earth. Cast *Ray Romano as Manny *John Leguizamo as Sid *Denis Leary as Diego *Queen Latifah as Ellie *Keke Palmer as Peaches *Jennifer Lopez as Shira *Simon Pegg as Buck *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama *Adam DeVine as Julian *Nick Offerman as Gavin *Max Greenfield as Roger *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie *Melissa Rauch as Francine *Michael Strahan as Teddy *Jessie J as Brooke *Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deBuck Weasel *Chris Wedge as Scrat Production After the release of Ice Age: Continental Drift, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid, said of the fifth installment in the Ice Age franchise: "It sounds like they’re working on something. So hopefully the answer is YES, but I cannot say for sure." A promotional poster, shown in June 2015, at the Licensing Expo, revealed the film's full title: . Release Initially the film was scheduled for a July 15, 2016. However the release was delayed to July 22, to avoid competition with Ghostbusters, La La Land and The Lake, all scheduled for July 15. is scheduled to be released on July 22, 2016. Marketing An extended sneak peek of the movie in the form of a short film called Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe was attached to theatrical showings of Blue Sky Studios's The Peanuts Movie on November 6, 2015. The teaser poster of the film was revealed on November 6, 2015 with the words "Bring Scrat Home" spoofing The Martian. The short film was released later on November 9, 2015, on 20th Century Fox's official YouTube page. Reception Ice Age: Collision Course was widely panned by both critics and fans of the franchise. On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes the film has a rating of 17%, based on 117 reviews, with an average rating of 4.13/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Unoriginal and unfunny, Ice Age: Collision Course offers further proof that not even the healthiest box office receipts can keep a franchise from slouching toward creative extinction." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 35 out of 100, based on 24 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Katie Walsh of Los Angeles Times gave the film a negative review, saying "Collision Course is simply a perfunctory, watered-down entry in the series that feels like it should have been released on home video." Posters Ice-age-collision-course 280995fb.jpg Ice age collision course.jpg Ice-age-collision-course poster.jpg Trailers Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 3 HD 20th Century FOX Category:Animated films Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Animated features released by 20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:American animated films Category:Family films Category:Films Category:2016 computer-animated films Category:2016 animated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s animated films Category:2010s films Category:Ice Age (film series) films Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:2016 films Category:Films without Humans Category:Films starring Ray Romano Category:Films starring John Leguizamo Category:Films starring Denis Leary Category:Films starring Queen Latifah Category:Films starring Keke Palmer Category:Box Office Bombs